


This Is How It Starts

by Xx_Addict_With_A_Pen_xX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on a screenshot I found on facebook, Blowjobs, Bottom Tyler, First Kiss, First Times, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Make Out Session, Not for smol children, Penetration, Sex, Smut, The situation escalates quickly, Top Josh, dominant Josh, explicit content, just a little drabble, neck biting, some other stuff, submissive Tyler, virgin tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Addict_With_A_Pen_xX/pseuds/Xx_Addict_With_A_Pen_xX
Summary: Wanna bang?*hangI mean. WhateverORThe drabble where autocorrect gets Josh laid and Tyler becomes his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a screenshot I saw on my Facebook feed. I don't think anyone else has done something like this but if they have then that's fine lol
> 
> I'm still not great at writing smut so bear with me okay?
> 
> Thank you

(Tyler's POV)

***Buzz***

My phone vibrated, signaling that I had received a message. Putting my textbook down, I reached for the night stand and picked up the device. Before I could even read the message or see who sent it, it vibrated once again, with another message. As I typed my passcode in and tapped on the message app, the cell vibrated against my hand once more. When I opened the app, I saw that my best friend, Josh had been the one who messaged me. As I began reading the first message, my cheeks immediantly heated up with both surprise and embarrassment.

 _"Wanna bang?_ " It read. 

I was shocked to say the least, at the pure, unapologetic bluntness of the message. 

 _"*hang"_ The second text read, making my cheeks heat up even more from the embarrassment. 

How dumb could I be? Of course my best friend wouldn't just ask me out of nowhere if I wanted to bang. Especially over text message!

Reading the third message, I had to bite my lip to suppress the squeal that wanted to leave my mouth. 

_"I mean. Whatever."_

Could this possibly mean what I thought it did?

Did Josh _really_ want to have sex with me?

Was he even into me? 

Was _I_ even into _him_? 

"What kind of question is that?! Of course you are dipshit!" My brain shouted. 

My heart sped up with excitement and a little bit of fear. There's no doubting my once supressed desires for Josh in more than a friendly, platonic way now. If Josh was offering, it would only be right for me to accept and just give in to my own sexual fantasy. However, if we do have sex, it will be my first time ever, and the whole concept kind of scares me.

Exiting my state of mind, I came back to reality and realized that I had left Josh on read this entire time.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself, trying to come up with a reply.

When I found myself at a loss of words, I swallowed my uncertainty and hit the call button. 

"Tyler?" Josh answered. 

"You mean what you said?" I found myself asking.

"Yeah." Josh responds, with nothing but certainty in his voice.

My body began heating up, causing a very thin layer of sweat to form. 

"You in?" Josh asks.

I thought hard about the situation for the last time. 

"O-okay." I squeaked. 

I could almost feel Josh raise his eyebrows from the other end of the line.

I cleared my throat before speaking again. 

"I'm in." I stated with a tone of certainty. 

"Be at my house in 10." I instructed before ending the call. 

The moment I hung up, I tossed my phone down on my bed and began cleaning up my bedroom. I made my bed, picked up all the dirty clothes, and made sure everything else looked presentable. It was a strange feeling to have the desire to make everything perfect for Josh, who has been over to my house plenty of times before. But, I knew that if we were going to do this, things needed to be as close to perfection as they could get. 

Taking a look in the mirror, I notice that my hair is greasy and as I take a whiff of myself, I nearly gag from the odor of perspiration and the Taco Bell I had for lunch coming off of me. I ran for the bathroom and stripped in record time to freshen up before Josh got here. 

-

Just as I placed my toothbrush back in its place, the doorbell rang, letting me know that Josh was in fact at the front door. I quickly took one last glance in the mirror before practically running down the stairs to let Josh inside. 

I smiled softly at Josh once we came face to face. 

"Hi." I greeted, stepping aside to make room for him to enter. 

"Hey." He replied after "discreetly" looking me up and down. 

I pretended not to notice. 

"No parents or siblings?" Josh asked, taking a look around at the usually loud, and messy house only to see it cleaned up and quiet as can be. 

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Siblings are all at friend's houses and parents are visiting the grandparents for the weekend." I added, nonchalantly making it known that we'd have the house to ourselves for the entire weekend.

Josh took his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded.

"Cool." He replied, slipping his coat and shoes off and setting them by the door.

"Wanna head upstairs?" He asked, beginning to walk towards the staircase.

I nodded gently and took his outstretched hand in mine as he led the way.  

-

"You cleaned?" Josh asked/sort of stated as we entered my bedroom. 

"Yeah." I chuckled nervously. 

"Wanted things to be perfect." I added, gnawing on my lip nervously. 

Josh looked around and grinned. 

"I was thinking about swinging by the store and picking up some scented candles and rose petals but you said ten minutes and who am I to keep you waiting?" He joked lightly, causing me to grin too. 

"Ha. Ha." I said sarcastically. 

A few moments of semi-awkward silence passed before Josh spoke again. 

"You having second thoughts yet?" 

I looked at him and shook my head gently.

"You?" I asked back, hoping his answer was the same as mine. 

"Not even a little bit." He replied with a smile. 

I smiled back and took the opportunity to not so discreetly check Josh out. 

"You know you can actually undress me instead of doing it with your eyes." He said with a smirk. 

I blushed a deep shade of red. 

"Shall we get started?" He asked with a serious tone. 

I took a deep breath and bit my lip before nodding. 

"Lets." 

Josh came closer, closing the space between our bodies. His right hand rested on my neck, while he placed his left on my hipbone, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. Just as his lips grazed over mine I spoke up. 

"I-I'm sorry." I began. 

Josh looked worried, like he had done something wrong or as if I had suddenly developed cold feet. 

"It's just too quiet." I confessed. 

"Could we maybe put some music on?" 

Josh playfully rolled his eyes at me and let out a soft chuckle. 

"I have just the playlist." He replied, quickly walking over to my laptop and clicking the Spotify icon. 

As he clicked the shuffle play button on a playlist titled "This is how it starts", "Adore you" by Miley Cyrus gently filled the room. 

"Better?" He asked softly, resuming his place infront of me. 

I nodded slowly and grabbed his hands, placing them back into their previous position. 

"Kiss me already." I giggle. 

Josh obliges immediantly and as our lips connect, I find myself wondering why this didn't happen sooner.

"Mmph!" Is the sound I find myself making when Josh's tongue makes an appearance and begs for entry. 

I grant him access and wrap my arms around his neck as I clumsily attempt to use my own tongue to battle for dominance. Being as I had only made out with one other person a few years previous to now, I found it difficult to keep up with Josh's skilled tongue and allowed him to establish dominance over me in the end. Josh ground his hips against mine and I found my pants beginning to feel tight as my hardening member reacted to the much needed friction. 

I let out a gasp and instinctively wrap my legs around Josh's waist as he picks me up and gently places me on the bed. We continue making out as he runs his hands under my shirt and up my torso. Once he reaches my nipples, he takes them in between his forefingers and thumbs, and rolls. 

"Ahh." I moan softly, pulling away and reattaching our lips by gently latching onto his bottom lip.

He smiles into the kiss and grabs onto the bottom of my shirt, raising it up towards my head for removal. We break the kiss and swiftly remove both of our shirts before Josh grabs my hands and pins them above my head with one hand as the other goes to the button on my jeans. 

"So hard for me already?" He teases, successfully undoing my jeans and pulling them down to my mid thigh. 

I moan semi-loudly as he gives my clothed erection a squeeze and instinctively buck my hips up towards his hand. 

"Wanna hear you." He whispers into my ear, breath ghosting over my neck, sending chills down my spine. 

He then searches for and successfully finds the soft spot on my neck and bites down. This causes the loudest, most pornographic sound I have ever heard to come out of my mouth. I nearly squeal with embarrassment while Josh giggles. 

"That's more like it." He comments, pushing my jeans down to my ankles and  hopping ontop of my body, knees on either side of my hips. 

I gasp when I feel Josh's clothed, rock solid cock grind against my own. 

"F-ffuck." I stutter, bucking my hips once again.

Josh lets out a groan that nearly makes me cum right then and there. 

"M'not gonna l-last if y-you keep that u-up." I huff, my strained cock growing impatient. 

"Good thing we have all weekend to explore." Josh replies seductively as he bites his lip and slides down until he is level with my crotch.

He then licks a long strip from the base of my underwear covered cock to the very top of the band, just below my navel. 

"A-ah Josh fu-uck." I mewl as he begins sucking through the fabric. 

I nearly scream of ecstasy when he grasps the band of my underwear with his teeth and teasingly begins to pull them down. We maintain eye contact the whole time, my fists intertwined in the sheets beneath me. 

"Mmmm god yes." I moan, throwing my head back and closing my eyes as the cool air hits my heated cock. 

"So pretty." Josh purrs, barely grazing his lips over the head. 

A deep chills runs throughout my body, making all the hair on it stand up. I let out a soft moan as the wet heat from Josh's mouth surrounds me. One of my hands remain fisted in the sheets below me, while the other finds itself tangled in Josh's hair at the base of his neck. I open my eyes and watch as he effortlessly bobs his head up and down my length, wondering how someone could be so good at something. He teases my slit with his tongue, lapping up the precum before taking all of me down his throat. I let out a loud moan and tug at the soft hairs at the base of his neck causing Josh to moan around me. The virbrations leave me paralyzed in a state of bliss. 

"S-so good Jo-osh." I praise, as he removes his mouth from around me with a 'pop'. 

"More where that came from baby." He replies, hand gently wrapped around my cock, before bringing his lips to mine again. 

The pet name made me melt.

We continued making out as music played faintly in the background. I smiled into the kiss when "Lollipop" by Lil' Wayne came on. 

"Ow Uh huh No homo" the song began.

"More like all homo." Josh joked, making me giggle. 

"I say your so sweet make me wanna' lick the rapper." Josh sang along into my ear, changing the words to accommodate to our current situation. 

I smiled and prevented him from making any more puns by taking his bottom lip between my teeth and flipping us so I was on top and straddling him. 

"You still have pants on." I stated, unbuttoning his jeans and reaching in to grasp his clothed cock. 

"That's no fun." I fake pouted, giving his painfully hard cock a squeeze. 

He bit his lip nearly hard enough to draw blood and let out a grunt. I spread his legs so I could sit in between them as I removed his jeans and underwear in one go. He hissed as the air hit his angry, red member. My eyes drank in the sight and my own member twitched at the size of Josh's. 

"So big." I whispered, mostly to myself. 

Josh took this moment of vulnerability to regain his position on top. I let out a surprise gasp as my naked body hit the sheets once again. 

"Now that we're both completely naked, shall we get to the main event?" He asks, referring to my comment from moments before. 

I rolled my eyes playfully at his reference and nodded my head. 

"Lube's in the nightstand. You have a condom?" 

It was his turn to nod.

He leaned over and retrieved the condom from his jean pocket after grabbing the bottle of lube from my nightstand drawer. 

"You're sure you're ready?" He asks once more, looking into my eyes and making sure that I'm certain. 

"Yes Josh." I reply.

"I'm ready."

He nods gently in acknowledgment before opening up the lube and squirting it on his fingers. 

"Just try and relax as much as you can, okay?" 

I take a small breath and nod. It's not like I hadn't fingered myself before. 

Josh's index finger approaches my hole and gently makes its way in. I tense up at first, not used to the feeling of someone else's fingers in my body. 

"Relax baby." Josh coos, rubbing gentle circles onto the skin surrounding my hip bone. 

He pumps the single digit in and out of me for a few minutes before adding another. The scissoring motion leaving a pleasurable burning sensation in its wake. Before long, I found myself begging for a third. 

"Ready for my cock, baby?" Josh asked, slipping the condom onto himself and covering his length in lube. 

I swallow the lump in my throat before nodding in response. 

"Just focus on me, okay?" He speaks softly, gently grasping my jaw and bringing our lips together to provide distraction from the inevitable discomfort of having anal sex for the first time. 

We kiss like our lives depend on it as Josh begins to slide himself into my stretched out hole. I scrunch my face up in discomfort as the burning feeling approaches and Josh notices immediantly.

"Doing so good baby boy." He praises, stroking my jaw and cheek with his thumb. 

He bottoms out seconds later and the pain subsides almost immediately. 

"You can m-move." I stutter as the head of Josh's cock brushes my prostate, sending hot chills throughout my body. 

He smirks at my reaction and purposefully positions himself to hit it once he pulls back and thrusts forward. 

"A-aah yes." I groan, taking my bottom lip between my teeth. 

"Feels so good baby." Josh praises as he speeds up the pace. 

Our lips connect again, this time, with something more than lustful intentions behind it. It was a new feeling that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I wondered if Josh felt it as strongly as I did. 

"Mhhm do that ag-again." I pleaded when Josh found that special spot on my neck and bit down. 

I felt him smirk against my pulsing neck as he obliged to my request. As he continued littering me in lovebites, I reached down between us and stroked myself, letting out several small noises. 

"You're driving me crazy babe." Josh whispers breathlessly, as his thrusts begin to slow. 

"Love all the little noises I can make you do." 

I smirk and thread my fingers through his hair, pulling his head down closer to me. 

"I wanna ride you." I whisper into his ear, gently biting the soft skin behind it. 

I feel Josh's hips stutter at this. 

"You're so hot." He moans, slipping out of me so we can switch spots. 

I smile and climb on top of him, positioning my stretched out hole above his cock before sinking down. The long moans that leave the both of us as we reconnect could have easily put the entire porn industry out of business. 

"So tight baby." Josh groans, tightening his grip on my hips as I grind down impossibly closer. 

"Thanks, you're pretty cool too." I reply, making both Josh and I giggle. 

"Making jokes while my dick is in your ass? That's boyfriend material right there." Josh says with a grin. 

_Boyfriend._

I like the sound of that. 

I begin bouncing up and down, filling the room with sounds of skin slapping skin. Josh's grip tightens even more around my waist and I can tell that I'm going to have bruises tomorrow, but it'll definitely be worth it. 

"Gonna c-cum soon baby." He confesses, lifting his own hips to match my bounces.

"M'so close." I respond, closing my eyes and throwing my head back as Josh wraps a hand around my cock.

"Cum for me baby boy." He moans.

I bounce three more times before letting out a earth shattering shriek as I shoot white, hot spurts of cum all over my stomach and Josh's chest. He thrusts a few more times before deeply releasing his seed into the condom inside of me. 

We both fall on our backs as we attempt to regain our breath. 

"Boyfriend huh?" I ask breathlessly, turning my head towards Josh. 

He lets out a small chuckle before reaching over and linking his hand with mine. 

_"Now and forever."_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that turned out better than I expected.
> 
> |-/


End file.
